


Go to Prom with me, Toni.

by walkingmusical



Series: Varchoni Promposals [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingmusical/pseuds/walkingmusical
Summary: Extra scene for 5x01.Cheryl has a surprise for Toni.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Varchoni Promposals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Go to Prom with me, Toni.

“Toni!”

The pink haired girl turned to face Veronica, who had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn’t help but notice that the raven-haired girl had her cheerleading outfit on, which prompted her to raise an eyebrow.

“I didn’t miss practice or something, did I?” She asked, tracing her memory for anything Cheryl might have brought up.

“No, silly!” Veronica said, with a big grin on her face. “But you’re needed in the gym.”

Before Toni could say anything, Veronica took a hold of her hand and started to pull her down the hallway.

“V, what is this about?” Toni asked, as she was pulled around a corner.

“You’ll see!” Veronica responded coyly.

Soon, the noise of the River Vixens’ chants filled Toni’s ear, and she knew that Cheryl must have something big up her sleeve.

“Give me a T!” Cheryl called out to the Vixens, as Toni and Veronica entered the gym.

The Vixens screamed the letter back at Cheryl as they shifted their bodies to resemble the shape of it. This must be some kind of grand gesture that Cheryl was making. If years of dating the red head had taught Toni anything, it was either go big or go home when it came to the cheer captain. Though she was slightly confused as to what this could possibly be over.

“What is this?” Toni whispered to Veronica.

“You’ll see!” Veronica gave Toni’s hand a soft squeeze before releasing it and going to join the other Vixens.

Once Veronica was in place, Cheryl turned to face Toni, with the widest grin on her face. Toni felt a smile tug on her own lips, touched that the red head was going all out for her on whatever she was doing.

“Give me an O!” Cheryl continued, prompting the other girls to call out that letter, too. “Give me an N!”

Two Vixens lifted Cheryl from the ground at this point, as five more wandered in front of her.

“Give me an I!” Cheryl called out, as she balanced herself on the hands of the two cheerleaders.

“I!” The Vixens chanted back.

“What does that spell?”

“Toni!” The first of the five girls turned her back to Toni, revealing the letter ‘P’ on the back of her shirt.

“Toni!” The second girl turned; an ‘R’ was ironed onto the back of hers.

“Toni!” The third girl had an ‘O’.

“Toni!” An ‘M’ quickly followed.

“Toni!” The cheerleaders chanted.

Cheryl backflipped off the two River Vixens, and landed gracefully in front of the five girls, just as the final girl turned her back to reveal a question mark.

“Babe.” Toni said, feeling a smile wander across her face. The idea of a promposal didn’t even cross her mind, so the fact that Cheryl took the time to choreograph this entire ordeal made her heart swell.

“Toni Topaz, will you go to Prom with me?” Cheryl asked, as she took her girlfriend’s hands and tugged her closer. “And run to be the most bodacious pair of Prom Queens Riverdale High will ever see?”

Toni’s arms moved around Cheryl’s waist as she pulled the red head’s hips against her own.

“It would be an honour.” Toni said, before pressing her lips against Cheryl’s.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [walkingmusical](https://walkingmusical.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
